


Restless Memories

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Angst, Oops, Reality Blending, brief mention of The Huntress, idk wot to put for tags, mentions of insomnia, mentions of the other three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: What happens when you manage to escape the realms of the Entity? Do you choose to remember, or forget?





	Restless Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo,
> 
> It's been a while since I've posted, and I had this little thing sitting around for a while collecting dust.
> 
> So, what better way to do with it then post it! 
> 
> I wrote sometime in the early a.m. so I apologize for any mistakes and all that.
> 
> Just a simple idea I had in mind and decided to write it out...may or may not include more parts to this.
> 
> We'll see. c;

_Drip..._

  


_Drip..._

  


_Drip..._

  


Raindrops slowly rolled down the glass panes held between worn out wood, blurring out the bustling city streets below and the people ambling about in a rush to get out of the rain. The sky held a solemn gray tone to it, bringing with it the unsettling gloom for the rest of the day as clouds formed a blanket high above the city. It was quiet. The sound of the rain splattering against the window being the only sound filling the empty shambles of the small apartment. A clutter of books resting on the floor towards the far corner of the living room, a ragged couch resting smack dab in the middle near an older looking fireplace. Dark wooden floorboards created a zigzag type of pattern, covered in piles of clutter in spots closer towards the few bookshelves that were nestled into the spacious room.

Dwight’s fingers tightened on the soft material of the blanket draped around himself, acting as a protective cocoon as his dark brown eyes observed the people down below. He watched them scurry about like ants at the little scare or threat. The windows rattled slightly within their homes from the brief gusts of wind that would brush against the apartment, causing Dwight to wince before realizing it was simply nothing. There was nothing there. Nor was there ever going to be. Except...

 

“Dwight.”

 

His head snapped up at the soft sound of his name being called, blinking at the warm honey colored eyes of the girl resting upon the log across the flickering flames of the fire between them. Her hair tucked underneath a grey beanie, pale rose shirt stained with dirt and blood, her dark skin seeming to glow against the warming flare of the fire. The woman’s eyes were gentle, yet held concern within them upon staring at Dwight.

 

“Are you okay?” She questioned carefully.

 

_Am I okay?_ He wasn’t too sure. The longer he stared at the woman the more the silence stretched out between them. His eyes drifting away from her concerned one’s and instead on the gentle flicker of the flames, the crackling of the wood seeming to help soothe his growing tension from his overbearing thoughts. _Perhaps-_ No.

  


_Drip..._

  


Dwight blinked, his eyes resting on the crackling fire kept sheltered within the fireplace resting on the far wall of the room. His shoulders trembled slightly, knuckles turning white from how tight he was gripping the blanket wrapped around himself as he looked away. Swallowing thickly, the nervous male shifted from out underneath the safety of the blanket, his sock clad feet taking him to the tiny nook he called a kitchen as he reached out to fill a kettle with water. Setting the item on the burner, Dwight moved to sit on a barstool resting at the little island, his head resting in one of his hands as his elbow rested upon the smooth granite. Brown eyes glanced around timidly before drifting onto the small stain on the beige colored walls that happened to catch his attention. The small splatter of a dark crimson substance sticking out like a sore thumb to his observant eyes as Dwight kept his attention focused on it.

 

Slowly, it changed form. The deep red stain producing small droplets that trickled down the drywall at a snail's pace, forcing the male’s breathing to stutter the longer he continued to stare at it. If Dwight didn’t focus on something else, he was positive he would-

 

“ _Go!_ ”

 

Dwight startled at the sudden shout echoing clearly within his ears, his head snapping up towards the tall treelines that circled around him. The sound of a sweet lullaby filling his ears as the sight of green caught his attention before a gloved hand grasped onto his bicep, dragging him away from the sudden appearance of a lofty, feminine beast. His heart danced underneath his pale skin, brown eyes peering back over his shoulder as the nervous male froze up at the sight of a muscular arm raise towards the sky, the bloodied blade of a hatchet gleaming in the dim moonlight.

 

“Dwight, c’mon, we have to go!” A rough voice urged, the hand on his arm tightening its grip as he looked forward and stumbled along through the large redwoods that towered around them. The thick blades of grass forcing Dwight to be weary, knowing all too well what could be lingering behind, hidden amongst the grass.

 

“Dwight!” A bloodied face caused the nervous man to freeze up, tensing at the familiar dark eyes and fluffy black hair that came into view as those eyes peered over Dwight’s shoulder with a panicked glaze covering them.

 

The sound of a screech caused Dwight to flinch, his eyes closing briefly before reopening as he glanced over at the stove, moving off the stool to take the kettle off the burner, finishing up fixing himself a cup of tea. His trembling hands cupping the hot mug as Dwight made his way back towards the window seating, resting down against the glass pane as his eyes drifted out towards the city skylines. He was lost, confused even. Time would trickle by slowly, the world revolving on around him as he remained stuck going back to the all too familiar place over and over again. Almost like a broken record that seemed to devour his mind up slowly.

Nothing was working. Countless bottles of prescriptions proving useless against the shadows that ravaged him as soon as Dwight’s head hit the pillow. The endless nights he’d spend wide awake, staring up at the blank ceiling as his heart raced and breaths turned shallow. Thinking was proven useless from the very beginning because as soon as you started to think, the sooner those simple thoughts turned twisted. The memories resurfacing as the demons seemed to sit perched on top of his shoulder, replaying them on a loop as if to mock him. Perhaps just to say: _Hey, you escaped? Did you ever think about them? How they’re probably handling things now that you left. Do you understand how selfish that is? To just up and leave them all behind in the dust to get killed over, and over, and over again._ Dwight knew. He’d already grown to know how lucky he was to have been found that night. Lost out within the wilderness of the woods, exactly the same spot he’d been at with his coworkers, the stale taste of moonshine greeting him as he’d woken up. He was confused, frightened at the prospect of not waking up by the familiar campfire with the people he’d grown to know over time.

  


It was a rude awakening. The questions from the investigators driving nails beneath his skin as Dwight had stumbled over his words, frantic with the loss of an idea of what was going on. They had listened, taking in his words as Dwight recalled what would happen in the world of the Entity that he’d grown used to. The countless sacrifices made to please the unknown beast, the ruthless killers that’d chase them around a variety of locations in hopes of spilling their precious blood. Stupid. Dwight had been a fool to believe that they would listen to his pleads to look for the others, to help figure out where the others might’ve been if they too had escaped the realm of the Entity somehow. The police had shared pitying looks with each other, glancing back over at his trembling self as he sobbed within the plastic chair of the room. Dwight could remember bitterly how they’d offered counseling, the thought of medicine that could help appease the poor man’s restless mind that kept going over the _what if’s_ and different scenarios.

  


_Drip..._

 

Dwight’s grip on the mug tightened, the slow drawl of a tear rolling down his cheek before being followed by another. A hushed silence fell over the empty air within the apartment, as the man’s shoulders began to shake with repent sobs, the mug of the now cold tea being placed on the windowsill before trembling hands moved to scrub at tired eyes. He was so sick and tired of _remembering_. All Dwight wanted to do was to try and forget what he’d gone through. Yet–there was no way he could forget the people that had shared his pain and suffering, the small family he’d grown used to having within the Entity’s realm that he could no longer be with now that he was back in reality.

Facing the fact hurt, the truth digging deep into his skin as Dwight sobbed quietly into his hands. The air of the room growing colder with each passing minute as the broken man let out his bottled emotions. Life wasn’t fair. Of all the people to be chosen to return back to the real world, why had he been picked. Why couldn’t it have chosen someone better? Someone less broken and an anxious mess that could barely go one minute without fearing the idea that something was watching him from the shadows. That, if he were to step one foot out the door he’d be brought back into the Entity’s realm and endless cycle of killings.

 

_It wasn’t fair_.

 

Although, neither was life.

  


_Drip..._

  


“Hey, nerd.” Reddish pigtails obscured his vision, his wet eyes blinking at the light dust of freckles of the girl’s face that leant towards Dwight’s, blue eyes gleaming with mischief and warmth as a hand patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Cheer up.” A lopsided grin graced the girl’s lips as Dwight could do nothing but stare up through his tears, his lips quivering before a shaky smile etched itself on his face, his eyes studying the girl before it all seemed to fizzle away.

 

“No need for the tears...” Dwight closed his eyes at the ghost of words replayed within his mind, forcing him to let out a shaky exhale before moving up from his spot by the window.

 

A dull ringing echoed within the room as Dwight glanced at the phone resting on the coffee table, his eyes drifting down to the lit up screen as he frowned momentarily. Thumbing over the keys, Dwight sighed softly before tossing the object onto the worn out couch, his feet leading him towards his bedroom before he face planted onto the bed. Sprawling out, Dwight peeled the black frames from his face, staring tiredly at the clock resting on the nightstand to his left, _10:38 p.m._ blinking back at him in a blueish hue. With a hefty sigh, Dwight rolled over onto his back before staring up at the ceiling like he’d always done, the cool material of the sheets beneath him settling some of his growing nerves as he blinked once.

  


“You ever wondered what it would be like to go back?” Dwight turned his head to the side to glance at the pigtailed girl, her blue eyes trailing over towards the other two as he hummed softly in reply.

 

“Sometimes.” Another voice spoke up, soft and feminine as Dwight turned his attention towards the night sky, the moon shining down upon them as he thought about the idea. “It feels weird to even think about that.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

It was silent, the crackling of the fire filling his ears as Dwight let his eyes close. The calming silence bringing on a sense of familiarity to him as the nervous man allowed himself to drift off. The shadows sticking away for the time being as Dwight let himself relax where he laid.

 

For once, everything was at ease.

  


_Drip..._

 

_...Drip..._

 

_....Dr...ip..._

 


End file.
